Prisoner of Osiris
by Leria006
Summary: What would have happened if Osiris hadn't left that temple in Egypt alone. What if he'd taken Daniel with him. AU after The Curse, S4.
1. taken

Hey everyone. The following is a story that has been building in my head for a while now and I finally decided that I needed to put it down in writing. This is an AU taking place directly after the episode The Curse in season 4.

I always wondered why Osiris didn't take Daniel since he needed information and he was obviously the best one to give it. So, here is my take on what might have happened if this scenario had occurred.

Oh, and I should also let everyone know that I am terrible at updates, I don't try to be, it just kinda happens. I will try my best not to let that happen with this story. However, any suggestions are always welcome.

DISCLAIMER- I'm only saying this once, I don't own these characters and am making no money. This story is purely for fun.

* * *

"What is this? What have you done?" Osiris murmured as he stepped back from Daniel, who collapsed when the ribbon device was removed. He grasped the dart and stumbled over to the panel placing the key into the slot and sending the command that would activate the ship that was still there even after all these centuries.

As he turned around he paused and looked one more time at the others in the room. The human Steven Rayner lay still in the center of the room, and the two females had yet to awaken from where they had fallen. Then his gaze fell on the final person, the curled up form of Daniel Jackson. He hesitated, he could feel whatever was in that dart beginning to affect more than just his balance, but he would require information and at the moment this Daniel was the closest he had.

Making his choice he moved back over to where Daniel was still clutching his head and grasped the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the entryway. Daniel struggled to get away but full coordination had not returned and he could do little more than slow their progress. Upon reaching his destination he allowed Daniel to slump back to the ground and turned once more.

The blonde female was beginning to stir so Osiris positioned his hands in front of him and spoke.

"Make no mistake, Osiris will return, and the rivers of the earth will run red with blood." The blonde had managed to sit up and, upon seeing him and Daniel moved forward toward the weapon she'd dropped when flung against the wall. Osiris pressed the button on the hand device and managed a smile as the rings descended to surround them.

The blonde reached the gun and fired, but the shots did not find their mark, and the last image of the temple that Osiris had was of the human shouting Daniel's name.

The rings deposited him and his captive in the cargo area of his ship. Osiris knew he had to hurry things along; whatever had been in that dart was affecting his ability to think or act clearly and decisively. He could not however leave Daniel in the ring room. Reaching down once more he grasped Daniel by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

Osiris was not pleased by how difficult this simple act was. While he was having more and more trouble concentrating, Daniel was regaining his motor control. Luckily the room he needed was very close by and he managed to shove Daniel inside and lock the door.

Unfortunately for Daniel this particular door, once closed, could be opened only from the outside.

With this task completed Osiris stumbled to the Pal-tec and entered in a destination. He had been asleep for a very long time and did not wish to encounter any others of his kind until ready. The destination was merely a point in space and would take many days to reach at the fastest sub-light speed. He planned to alter the destination before actually reaching it. Realizing his vision was going fuzzy Osiris struggled to bring his flagging attention back to the control panel and activated the cloak.

He became aware that he was sitting on the floor leaning awkwardly against the chair before he finally succumbed to the sedative and lost consciousness.


	2. Unfullfilled wishes

Allright, this is the next part. This story starts a little slow. I hope that I still keep it interesting.

Oh, and as to Osiris being a guy or girl I'm going with what we were told in the episode The Summit that he preferred male hosts. He's only been awake for a few days and in my mind still considers himself one. It will take a while for him to consider himself otherwise.

* * *

"Daniel." Carter breathed as the rings disappeared leaving the space in the middle empty of anything much less Daniel. She couldn't move, just stood there staring at the space where Daniel should have been. She didn't notice Dr. Frasier standing up or making her way over. So lost in her thoughts that she actually jumped when Janet touched her shoulder.

"Sorry Sam, I was trying to get your attention."

"He's gone."

"What?" Janet questioned, concern flooding through her as she tried to decipher that statement. As she did she looked around and noticed for the first time the lack of a certain archeologist.

"Sam, where's Daniel?" She questioned. Sam looked over to her and then down at the empty gun in her hand.

"He's gone." She repeated and then collapsed to the ground.

"Sam!" Janet shouted, alarmed. She knelt next to her friend and noticed the still form in the center of the room. _Oh crap_, she berated herself as she remembered Steven. "Sam, we have to go now. Dr. Rayner needs immediate medical attention. We have to get him to safety and then contact the General and let him know what has happened." _What has happened?_ She wondered as she tried not to imagine all the reasons why Daniel would be gone.

Samantha Carter nodded slowly as she carefully stood up and moved to Steven. As soon as they got him help she would tell Janet the full story, for now she had work to do. The two of them managed to make a makeshift stretcher and carry Steven to the jeep. Once there Sam took the wheel as Janet kept an eye on Steven.

The ride back was long and made in tense silence. Steven remained unaware of his surroundings and Sam was not yet ready to speak. When they finally arrived at the nearest town with adequate medical services Janet was all business. She hounded the doctors and officials alike. Her main concern at the moment was to see to Steven's condition.

However, once she was satisfied that he was no longer in any immediate danger she started making arrangements for her and Sam Carter to travel back to the states with Steven where he would be transferred to a hospital there. Once she'd finished with this she went to find Sam and prepare her initial report for General Hammond.

She found Sam in the lounge, elbows on her knees as she stared at her cell phone. Janet didn't have to guess to know that Sam was gathering up the nerve to call the general and let him know what had happened.

Taking the seat next to Sam she didn't speak immediately. She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and waited. Being a doctor she'd learned about more than just the physiological part of her patients. She'd learned to pay attention to their mental health as well. She knew that Sam would tell her what had happened; she just had to give her a moment and let her know she wasn't alone.

As much as she wanted to simply wait, she knew that Hammond was expecting a report soon and she didn't have enough information to give him an accurate one. When they'd left the temple Sam had simply called and told him that they had found Steven and were bringing him to get medical attention.

"Sam, how are you doing?"

"He's gone." She once again repeated.

"Daniel?" Janet asked even though she had already figured it out.

"Osiris..Osiris took him. I tried to stop them, I fired at the rings but it was too late."

"You did everything you could Sam. What happened is not your fault."

"I know that, Janet. I do. It's just that…"

"No, there is no 'it's just' in this Sam. I may not have seen exactly what happened, but you were knocked unconscious, we both were." Sam sighed and pushed the button on her phone that she'd been staring at for the last hour.

"You're right Janet." She took Janet's hand as she listened to the ringing on her phone. When the call was picked up on the other end she breathed deeply and calmed her nerves. Janet's hand in hers helped immensely.

"Hammond."

"General."

"Major Carter. Do you have an update for me?"

"Yes sir."

"Well Major?" He prompted when she did not answer right off.

"We arrived at the temple and when we entered we found Dr. Rayner unconscious in the middle of the room. After confirming he wasn't a go'auld he awakened long enough to admit that he had taken the missing artifact and had wanted to take credit for the find. He told Daniel he realized that he'd been right about everything all along."

"Dr. Jackson must have liked that. So if Dr. Rayner was not the go'auld, who was."

"It was Sarah Gardner sir."

"Dr. Jackson's other friend from when he was working with Dr. Jordan."

"Yes. She showed up and used a hand device to knock both Dr. Frasier and I into the wall. We both lost consciousness for a time. When I came to I saw Osiris standing near the exit." She had to pause for a moment and catch her breath, the scene replaying vividly in her mind.

"She was facing the wall and saying something, I can't really remember. I started to get up and that was when I noticed Daniel was curled up on the ground next to Osiris. I was able to retrieve my gun and fire off several rounds but the go'auld had already activated the rings and escaped to a ship that must have been hidden in the temple." She finished quickly, wishing it wasn't true.

"Are you saying that Dr. Jackson is in the hands of a go'auld?" Hammond queried, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Yes sir that is what I'm saying."

"Why didn't you mention this when you called earlier?"

"Because I I don't know sir. I should have said something but Dr. Rayner needed medical attention and I just couldn't bring myself to say it." On the other end of the line she heard Hammond sigh softly and knew he understood.

"Very well, where are you now?"

"Janet and I are waiting for Dr. Rayner to be stable enough to transport to the states. Janet has arranged for us to travel with him. We will speak with him then and tell him something to keep him from looking into the matter any further."

"Understood. When do you think you'll be back?" Sam thought a moment before asking Hammond to hold on and questioned Janet to see if she had any idea. Janet said the doctors here believed Steven would be ready to go in a few hours and they had already chartered a private flight for the three of them. Hopefully Steven would be coherent enough once stateside that they could deal with him and leave shortly thereafter.

"We should be leaving here in a few hours General, after that it depends on when we can speak with Steven sir."

"Understood. Call if there are any changes or you're due to arrive." Hammond finished and hung up the phone. Sam listened to the dial tone for a moment before flipping her phone shut and burying her face in her hands.

Janet enveloped Sam in a hug and held her as she shook with repressed tears.

"Why is it always Daniel?" Sam intoned, not expecting any answer.

Holding back tears of her own Janet didn't try to give one, she simply held her friend tighter.

* * *

Hammond stared at the phone for several minutes after hanging up and tried to find some explanation for what he'd learned had occurred.

He could think of none.

Dr. Jackson it would seem was simply incapable of not landing himself in trouble. If Hammond weren't so fond of Daniel he would have fired him by now. His reason for staring at the phone however was not just because he was hoping that Major Carter was going to call back and say it was all some really cruel April fools joke.

No, he was staring at it because now he had to get in touch with Colonel Jack O'Neill and he had a sneaky suspicion that the task was going to prove impossible and he would have to wait for O'Neill and Teal'c to return in two days.

First he should send some messages to their allies, alert them of the situation. Yes, that's what he needed to do. He'd have Walter try and contact the Colonel. If that didn't work he would just have to send someone to inform him personally.

Major Davis was just a phone call away. Decision made Hammond picked up the phone.


	3. spinning thread

Okay, next chapter folks. I am kinda slow in my writing so it still ain't all that exiting. I hope it is interesting though. If anyone wants to help with this story or be a beta for it I would be happy to send future chapters along and discuss ideas. Let me know through reviews if anyone is at all interested.

Oh, if you are, let me know how to reach you. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Daniel attempted to throw himself forward as Osiris closed the door. He was less than successful. The closing of the door plunged the room into complete darkness. Cursing in several languages Daniel sat back and stared at where he knew the door was.

He took a moment to breath deep and waited to find out if he would be able to see at all. After a while he crawled forward and started to feel around for the panel that should be next to the door. He'd been on enough go'auld spacecraft at this point that overriding the controls for the door should be no problem. Even if he was no Sam Carter and really missed her right now.

Provided he could find the blasted crystals in the first place.

His search became more frantic as he failed to find a panel on either side of the door.

"Where is it? It has to be here!" Frustrated he punched the wall and then winced. He kept up his search in desperation even though it was apparent that there would be no panel, no crystals, and no escape from this black room.

Despite knowing that there was no point he made as thorough a search of his prison as possible. When done he found one of the corners and sank into it. He leaned his head back against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew better that to even dream that he would have been put into a room he could easily get out of.

He could feel the ship moving, and while it had not yet gone to hyperspace the very fact that they were moving away from the planet at any speed at all was not a good sign.

"I guess now I wait huh Jack." Daniel muttered into the darkness.

* * *

Janet and Sam walked together down the hallway. They had been told by the _very _personable doctor that Steven could receive visitors now. Neither of them were looking forward to the upcoming conversation but knew it had to be done.

They'd spent the majority of the time after updating Hammond simply consoling one another, but eventually they had discussed at length the most believable story to tell Steven. While the one they'd decided on wasn't great, it was the best they could come up with and still manage to get the hell out of there and start looking for Daniel as soon as possible.

Knocking on the door to alert him to their presence they went in. Steven looked over at them in surprise; apparently he'd been expecting Daniel.

"Dr. Rayner, I'm happy to see that you are doing well. My name is Dr Janet Frasier, and this is Major Samantha Carter. We arrived with Daniel at the temple where we found you." Janet said getting right to the point when she noticed Sam was hesitating.

"I sort of remember that. Everything is really fuzzy. Where is Daniel?"

"He was called away and had to leave early. He asked us to make sure you were okay." Sam said quickly wishing that it actually was the truth.

"Too afraid to talk to me even though I am finally started to realize that he was right all along."

"It's not that-it's just that the matter was urgent. He would have stayed if he could have." Steven looked doubtful but remained silent.

"Also, I wanted to check up on you to make sure you were okay. You were pretty banged up when we found you. Do you remember what happened?" Janet questioned, getting to the real reason why she and Sam weren't already at the mountain.

"Not much really. I remember arriving at the temple and using the amulet to open some sort of chamber. There was this device inside that looked like it would fit on your hand. I heard something behind me and turned around." He glanced up at them and looked confused and worried. "I thought I saw Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Major, you never met her. She works with me and until recently with Dr. Jordan as well. Sarah was more excited about Daniel's surprise return than I was." He explained succinctly.

"And you thought she was at the temple?"

"I thought so, but I was clearly mistaken and I got smashed over the head pretty soundly and don't really remember much of anything until I came to long enough to realize Daniel was there. Hey, did you see who did this?" He seemed truly curious and Janet and Sam started to think that keeping the wool over Steven's eyes wouldn't be as hard as they thought it was going to be.

"By the time we arrived you were the only one at the temple."

"Really?"

"Yes. We took a look around but left as quickly as we could after Dr. Frasier had stabilized you as best she could in the situation."

"Then I owe you a great debt. I wasn't really planning on making that my last trip ever. Are you sure Daniel couldn't stay and say all this himself?"

"We're sure" Sam stated firmly, somehow managing to keep the quiver out of her voice as she once again saw the flash of the rings transport light in her mind. Steven must have seen something in her face because he hesitated, glanced between them and shook his head. Janet let out a silent sigh and surreptitiously gripped Sam's arm.

"Well, I must say that I'm doing better and it is great to be back in the states so thank you very much. If you find the person who did this will you let me know?"

"Of course, but I wouldn't hold my breath. There was no evidence of anyone being there."

"Oh, did you find the amulet? The doctors say it wasn't with me when you brought me in."

"Amulet?"

"Yeah, it was a gold amulet that was the key needed to open that secret chamber that I mentioned earlier."

"Oh yeah. No, that wasn't found."

"Whoever attacked me must have taken it with them then."

"Must have. We'll keep an eye out for that as well." Sam made a point of glancing at her watch. "We really should be going. We will let Daniel know you're okay."

"Sure, you do that." He stated rather harshly but smiled brightly at them. "It was a pleasure to meet you, even with the circumstances."

"Likewise Dr. Rayner. Please take care." Janet said

"Steven."

"Right, Steven." They nodded their goodbyes and Janet and Sam left the room.

"I'll call the General to update him on our situation. Could you make sure our ride back is all set up?"

"Of course, I'll meet you in the lobby." Sam watched her leave before heading to where she could use the cell phone without interruption.

"We're coming Daniel." She whispered fiercely.


	4. unpleasant facts

I'm almost getting back to Daniel. I, for some reason can not write anything fast or short.

I hope I'm not boring everyone.

* * *

Hammond waited impatiently as the elevator headed to the surface. Walter had informed him that Dr. Frasier and Major Carter were arriving. Normally he would wait for them to come to his office but he couldn't wait this time. From the phone call he'd received just prior to them leaving the hospital it appeared that there should be minimal trouble from Dr. Rayner.

He wasn't sure if he was pleased or not that they hadn't needed to come up with an excuse for Dr. Gardner's disappearance. He knew that they would have to keep an eye on him though because once he was released he'd find out and it wouldn't be that difficult to realize something fishy had happened.

He stepped out of the elevator and nodded to the SF attending to the surface entrance. He saw that his timing was impeccable as both his officers exited their car and headed towards him.

"General." They acknowledged as they signed in and nodded to the SF.

"Doctor, Major." Hammond greeted them and turned back to the elevator he'd just exited. Once inside he pushed the required floor and turned his full attention on his officers.

"Report."

"I've double checked with authorities regarding when Dr. Gardner left for the temple. It would seem that she headed for the temple right after Daniel headed back to the SGC and we then headed to Egypt ourselves."

"Do you believe she knew Dr. Rayner would be there?"

"Most likely. She was the one who pointed out that Steven had the amulet to Daniel. When she realized that Daniel wasn't going to let her help him she went off on her own."

"So she was waiting for Dr. Rayner at the temple?"

"From the flight times I received from the officials I believe so General."

"What reason would she have for taking Dr. Jackson?"

"I'm sure she would have realized that Daniel knew of the Go'auld sir, and as such would be the best source of information."

"If Daniel was correct about how long Osiris had been sealed in the jar than she'd have a lot to catch up on sir." Janet joined in and they paused as he doors opened and they headed towards the General's office.

"But why Dr. Jackson and not either you Dr. or the Major? Surely she would have realized that you two would also know of the go'auld."

"In this case I would have to assume that Sarah had something to do with influencing Osiris' decision. Sarah and Daniel did have a history from what I understand."

"So you believe that she plans on trying to use that connection to attempt to control Dr. Jackson?"

"I would believe that to be the case sir." Hammond nodded grimly and indicated they should sit as he moved to his chair.

"Do you believe Dr. Jackson is in any immediate danger?" Sam looked at the General intently before saying resignedly.

"Not immediate, no sir. We found one of the darts on the ground. I think Daniel may have managed to use one on Osiris."

"How come they didn't work?"

"The effect might have taken longer to actually taken hold on Osiris than we had hoped." Janet responded glumly.

"So it is possible that it took effect once they were beamed aboard Osiris' ship."

"Yes General, but it may not have been soon enough. Daniel seemed to be recovering from the effects of the hand device." Nodding at Dr. Frasier he let the silence linger for a moment.

"I have sent word to the Asgard, Tokra, and the Tollans." He took a deep breath and continued. "There has been no response as of yet."

"It's still early sir. Have you reached Colonel O'Neill?"

"No. Either he has shut off or is ignoring the cell phone I insisted that Teal'c bring with him. I sent Major Davis over to the cabin to find and inform him. However he must have decided to take Teal'c to a separate fishing spot since he wasn't at the cabin."

"When is he due back?"

"Tomorrow. Major Davis is waiting at the cabin with O'Neill's truck. Once O'Neill comes back to pack up his truck and head back the Major will be able to inform the Colonel." Sam nodded and Hammond sighed as he watched her.

"I want both of you to clean up and stand down until Colonel O'Neill returns tomorrow. Understood?" Sam in particular didn't look happy but she nodded along with Janet and they stood together, saluted and left the room.

Hammond watched the door and wondered how man times they, specifically SG1, could suffer the pain and heartache of one Dr. Daniel Jackson in trouble.

Or worse, dead.

* * *

Teal'c patiently waited for O'Neill to pack the last of their supplies. For a reason that escaped him O'Neill had decided that the cabin was too well known and moved the two of them several miles upstream.

Daniel's little phone call had convinced him that he needed to further remove them from society. Teal'c had been less than pleased with the development. However even Jack had to admit that their down time had come to an end.

"Come on T old buddy, let's get back to the grind of saving the world." Teal'c raised his eyebrow but remained silent. He wanted to get back to the SGC. Fishing, he had discovered, was not something he enjoyed.

The trek back to the cabin was uneventful and spent in a companionable silence. Whistling happily Jack led Teal'c back to the cabin. He had no reason to believe that his wonderful mood would so soon be evaporated. As they came around the final corner and the cabin came into view he didn't notice Major Davis until he realized that Teal'c had stopped.

"What's wrong Teal'c?" Jack turned back and raised his eyebrow at the stoic jaffa.

"MajorDavis." Teal'c said with a slight inclination of his head.

"Huh, what?"

"Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill." Jack spun around and stared in shock at the Major walking steadily towards them.

"Major?" He began, trying to get rid of his surprise. "What's going on?"

"There has been an incident Colonel."

"Incident?"

"Involving Dr. Jackson." Davis continued wishing that he could report anything besides the truth.

"Daniel?" Jack found he was having trouble breathing. Daniel was fine, he was back at the SGC after going to a funeral. A funeral for some professor of his. He'd left that and was back on the base, he'd even called for that damned translation from Teal'c. Besides, Daniel couldn't be in trouble when the last thing he'd done was hang up on him.

"Let's go Teal'c" Jack turned away. They needed to get back, he needed to get to Daniel. Beside him Teal'c was thinking along the same lines and made to follow without another word.

"Colonel, wait!" Jack wasn't having any of it. He kept walking, Teal'c followed silently, back straight and tense. Davis steeled himself quickly and moved to intercept. Reaching out he placed a hand on O'Neill's shoulder.

Jack spun around and only just barely restrained himself from punching the Major out in order to get to his truck. Davis made sure that he had Jack's full attention before speaking. He was well aware of Teal'c standing just to the right of Jack glare in full force.

"Colonel, it isn't what you think."

"And _what_ exactly am I thinking?" Davis swallowed thickly as he faced the fury held barely below the surface but was shining clearly through Jack's brown eyes.

"He isn't injured and in the infirmary." Davis had never hated his job more than he did at the moment. The relief that came over O'Neill was palpable and he knew he had to dash that with his next statement.

"He was kidnapped." O'Neill really did stop breathing this time. Davis removed his hand from his shoulder and waited, he knew that the colonel deserved to be told about this by one of his team. But Major Carter had not arrived back when they'd sent him to find the colonel and Daniel was the reason he was there.

_Kidnapped_. Jack repeated to himself. He stared at the Major who watched him with careful neutrality. He took a shuddering breath and tried to form the words he needed to ask so he could go shoot the bastards who took him.

"By whom was DanielJackson taken MajorDavis?" Teal'c asked for O'Neill, his tone was dangerously low but oddly soothing to Jack. It reassured him that Teal'c would have his back.

"Osiris." Davis began, trying to figure out how to best sum up what had happened. Teal'c beat him to it.

"That is the name of a go'auld."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson discovered the possibility of one loose on earth while in Chicago…"

"Do you mean to tell me," Jack interrupted, not caring at all why the snake had been on earth, "that Daniel was taken by a go'auld while he was supposed to be on stand down?" Davis went to answer but his hesitation was enough and Jack didn't let him try.

"Then what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Jack and Teal'c were in the truck and speeding back to the SGC before Davis could respond. Rushing to his own car he took off to the base as well, calling the General on the way to let him know they were on their way.


	5. trapped

And here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

I have to give HUGE, HUGE thanks to Cleo for going over this for me. I really appreciated it and it really helped the quality of this chapter. So, thanks again and I'm just glad that my terrible english skills didn't scare you away.

Heh, well, anyway, read and enjoy.

* * *

Osiris stood still on the Pel'tak and watched as the stars passed. He had awakened several hours ago and after discovering that the cloak had remained working, he had decided to take a slightly roundabout route to one of his strongholds.. He was pretty sure that none of the System Lords or other Go'auld had found this place.

Before going there, though, he had some important business to which he needed to attend.

There where many questions he needed answered before he could face his followers, and his source of information was locked in the room directly across from the ring room. A slow smile spread across his face as he thought about the pleasure he was going to have in retrieving that information.

His mind wandered briefly to that moment at the funeral when he'd seen Daniel Jackson. His host had such intense memories of him and it was very easy to use that to get Daniel to let slip information he wouldn't have if had chosen Steven as his host. Yes, he'd learned from the very beginning that Daniel Jackson would be able to tell him what he wanted, what he needed to know.

Turning away from the view screen, he walked purposely towards the door. It was time to get started.

The door slid opened and light spilled into the darkened room. Osiris saw Daniel crowded into the corner and watched with satisfaction as he flinched when bombarded by the sudden light.

"Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah?" he answered, holding a hand up to protect his eyes.

"We never finished the conversation we started in the temple before you showed such impudence."

"If you mean when I stabbed you with a tranquilizer…" His hands moved expressively as he shifted his weight, attempting to regain feeling in his legs.

Osiris narrowed his eyes and took a step further into the room. "You do not seem to grasp the severity of your current situation."

"Oh, I think I do."

"If that were true you would not risk my wrath so blithely."

"Well, apparently your _vocabulary_ hasn't suffered from your banishment."

"I did not bring you here to listen to your insolence."

"No, really?" he declared, planting a smirk on his face. He shifted again since his legs had entered the pins and needles stage.

"You have information on the current status concerning the Go'auld."

"No point in denying that now, I guess."

"No, there is not."

"Okay, so where are we going, then?" he asked, attempting to get some information from his captor. He wondered how his current prediciment would allow him to inform the SGC about anything he learned. Nevertheless, he still needed to try.

"Where we are going is none of your concern. What _is_ your concern is that you tell me what I need to know."

"Why would I do that?"

"To save yourself the pain that disobeying me will cause."

"Something tells me that nothing will stop that, so I might as well make your life more difficult."

"That is not wise."

"I don't suppose it is." He watched as Osiris moved towards him and tried not to see Sarah. He tried to see only the Go'auld but as the snake came closer, he couldn't help comparing the current look of malice and pure joy at the prospect of cousing him pain with his memories of Sarah.

Not to mention that for however long he'd been trapped in this god-forsaken room, he kept remembering Sha're. He remembered when he first saw her on Abydos, the feel of her lips on his, the sound of her voice, and the light in her eyes when she found one thing or another that he did amusing.

Too soon, though, he remembered seeing her side by side with Apophis, her cold gaze as she turned away. The image of her face when Amaunet tried to kill him, the look in her eyes as she died.

Soon the ebony locks and dark piercing eyes were replaced with gold locks and bright inquisitive eyes. He was unable to prevent the unfolding memories as he huddled in the corner in the black room.

The constant tide had morphed to nightmare images of flashing eyes and dual voices and piercing pain in his head and heart.

"You do not look well." Osiris intoned, breaking into Daniel's thoughts.

"Really, can't imagine why that would be. Though I do have a few theories…AH!" Osiris cut him off as he reached Daniel and pulled him to his feet by his neck. Daniel was just happy that he had most of the feeling back in his legs.

"I have no doubt that you do, Daniel Jackson, however I do not care what those theories are. I have much I need to discover about what has happened during my forced sleep. You will tell me what I want to know." Daniel struggled for breath as Osiris held him up by his throat.

"Now, you shall come with me so that we may get started." Osiris threw Daniel to the floor in the direction of the door.

In a sudden surge of energy, Daniel pushed himself to his feet and rushed to the door. If he could only reach the other side and lock Osiris in then he could get back home. He knew they hadn't entered hyperspace, so it wouldn't take long to return to Earth

He'd just reached the outer hall when something slammed into his ribs. He cried out and collapsed as pain erupted in him. Even as he fell, he reached once more for the controls to close the door. He never made it.

Osiris was suddenly beside him and a weight was pressing down between his shoulder blades. Osiris leaned forward, his knee pressing painfully against his back. He kneeled next to Daniel and leaned forward until he was breathing into Daniel's ear.

"That was not wise either." he declared in a voice that promised swift and painful retribution.

"No, I don't suppose it was."


	6. getting together

Okay, it shouldn't be long now till Jack and Company get to actually start actively doing something to find Daniel.

I tried not to be too repetitive in this chapter but I needed all the characters to be on the same page.

Please Enjoy.

And thanks again to Cleo for being my beta on this story.

* * *

Janet headed straight towards Sam's lab after being informed that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c would be arriving shortly. Major Davis had been successful in contacting them and they'd headed back immediately.

Arriving at the lab she found Sam hard at work and she sighed dramatically.

"I thought that General Hammond had ordered you to stand down?" Looking up Sam smiled grimly and motioned towards the computer in front of her.

"You're learning about Osiris."

"Yeah. I'm trying to see if learning about the legends and myths about Osiris will give us any clue as to where the Goa'uld Osiris will take Daniel."

"Osiris has taken Daniel somewhere else in the galaxy, how can we figure out where from stories about what was done here?"

"That is where the Tok'ra will come in. I'm sorry, was there something you needed Janet?"

"Nothing I need, no. I just wanted you to know that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are on their way. The General wants us to meet up in the briefing room." Sam was out the door before Janet had finished speaking. Janet looked once more at the computer and made her way to the conference room as well.

"I see that news still travels at lightning speed on this base," Hammond said when he noticed Janet and Sam walk into the conference room. He'd sent the message to Dr. Frasier only a few minutes ago.

"How far away are they, sir?"

"I believe that they had entered the elevator not too long ago. They should arrive…"

"Five days! He couldn't behave himself for five days!" The three standing near Hammond's office turned as one as O'Neill stormed into the room, Teal'c following close behind. Jack's eyes were ablaze and his hands clenched. He marched right up to them and stared, daring anyone to contradict his statement.

"Major Davis, would you care to join us?"

"Yes General." Major Davis responded as he made his appearance.

"Allright, if everyone would please take a seat, we will get started on getting everyone up to speed." Hammond's tone indicated that no suggestion was being made. As he waited for his people to get settled, he watched them carefully. Dr. Jackson had a tendency to bring out the protective nature in the people around him.

"Now, I believe we are all aware as to why we're here."

"What happened?!" O'Neill demanded. There was more to the story than he'd allowed Davis to tell him, and now he needed to know what that was.

"After the funeral one of Daniel's colleagues showed him what they were working on. He found a canopic jar with Goa'uld symbols on it."

"In Chicago?"

"Yes, there were supposed to be two. We analyzed the one he had and found a Goa'uld perfectly preserved inside. It was dead, sir," Sam stated, quickly cutting off whatever remark O'Neill was going to say.

"We knew there were supposed to be two, so we went with the assumption that the other jar had been opened and the Goa'uld set loose."

"I used the sedative properties found in the liquid in the jar to make a tranquilizer. Afterward Major Carter, Daniel and I headed to the temple," Janet continued.

"We were able to confirm that Dr. Rayner was not the Goa'uld once we arrived. However, before we were able to do anything else, Osiris showed herself and knocked Janet and I unconscious."

Jack looked between them for a moment before taking a deep breath and prompting them to continue. "So neither of you saw how Osiris managed to capture Daniel." He did not make it a question.

"By the time I came to, Osiris was activating the rings and Daniel was at her feet. It did appear that he was suffering from the after-effects of the hand device."

"If that were the case, it would explain why Daniel didn't fight back," Janet added as she noted the closely-controlled anger coming from Jack. He was holding back his temper by a very thin thread and no one would blame him if it broke.

When it came to Daniel, Jack became overly protective, and if he was not able to rectify the situation immediately, quite snappish.

"So what are we going to do?" Hammond was wondering that himself, but he knew better than to ask that in front of the colonel.

"I have an idea about that, sir." Five pairs of eyes turned to Sam and waited expectantly.

"Have we been contacted by the Tok'ra yet?"

"They sent a message and they will be sending someone in the next few days. Why?"

"Because I believe that what we need to do is figure out where Osiris has taken Daniel, and the best way to do that is to go to planets that were known to be part of her territory. The Tok'ra should be able to help with that."

"Please tell me we are _not_ going to depend on the Tok'ra to get Daniel back."

"No sir, I am simply saying that we will use any information they have to find him ourselves."

Acquiescing, Jack turned to the General. "Do we have permission to begin the search as soon as we have the destinations?"

"Affirmative, Colonel. As soon as the Tok'ra representative arrives, let me know where you need to go. I will assign SG teams 2, 5 and 11 to assist you."

"Thank you, General."

"In the meantime, I will leave you to discuss things amongst yourselves. Major Davis, if I could see you in my office." Davis nodded, stood, and followed Hammond, closing the door behind them.

Janet Frasier remained with the three members of SG1 in a rather tense silence until she finally had enough of it and spoke up. "I heard from the hospital where we left Dr. Rayner. They said they will be releasing him in a few days."

"That's good. Has he discovered that Dr. Gardner is missing yet?" Sam asked.

"No, but that is only a matter of time. Don't worry though; there are plenty of people keeping an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't become a security risk."

"Wonderful," Jack muttered. He stood and walked tensely over to the window overlooking the currently inactive gate. He didn't care about Dr. Rayner, he cared only about getting to Daniel. Somewhere out there--through that ring--was his best friend, and he didn't know where.

Why Daniel was always the one that the universe decided to pick on was a mystery to Jack, and when he found the answer he would take care of the problem once and for all.

Sam watched him with a heavy heart. She did her very best to put on a brave face, but all she wanted to do was hide in her lab. Janet moved to take her hand and the desperation with which Sam clung to it threatened to bring tears to her eyes. Teal'c moved to stand next to Jack and watched the gate.

"We will find DanielJackson, O'Neill." Teal'c spoke softly but clearly, the conviction in his voice carrying over and soothing the others in the room. Teal'c moved his jaw tensely and his hands gripped tightly behind his back. Jack couldn't find his voice to answer but he nodded once and went back to watching.

Each one of them would have given anything for the sound of a wormhole activating and for Daniel to walk through.


	7. regaining what once was lost

Well, here we go. Sorry for the delay but this chapter was giving me headaches. I have a vague idea where I'm going and I was struggling to make this chapter fit the design.

Anyway, please read and enjoy.

* * *

Osiris watched with smug satisfaction as the planet he'd chosen came into view. Several days had passed since his first _discussion_ with Daniel Jackson and Osiris still did not know what he wished to learn. Daniel had confirmed that the Stargate was hidden, that the people of the Tau'ri had been mostly forgotten by the Goa'uld until they opened the gate several years ago, that Daniel had indeed helped kill several of his brethren, and that the Stargate was not known by most of the people of the Tau'ri.

None of this information was particularly useful, but Daniel was being very adamant about giving away nothing else. As much as Osiris wanted information, he was enjoying himself immensely and was patient when desired.

Since his awakening, he'd begun to get used to inhabiting a female body. He still didn't know what had happened to his queen and that was yet another piece of information Daniel refused to surrender. He'd gotten the impression that she was dead, or soon would be.

_I could do much worse than this body, _he thought to himself as his ship moved ever closer to the planet. _There are many advantages to being female, especially if I'm going to gain back the power I've lost after all these years of banishment. I shall have to decide on what I will do once I start regaining my power._

The smile that crossed his face was truly a wicked one. From what he remembered of this planet, the others of his kind did not know of its existence and therefore the Jaffa should either still be loyal or easily persuaded back into his service.

Guiding the ship down onto the planet once he reached it, he flew quietly along until he found what appeared to be the largest temple so far. The Jaffa below watched warily as his ship made its slow and steady approach. He set the ship to hover above the temple and paused as he considered his next course of action.

He turned towards the ring room and made a brief detour to the room that held Daniel. He opened the door and walked into the cell. Daniel lay motionless in the same spot where Osiris had dumped him last. His breathing was slow and had a raspy quality to it. _I'll have to go a little easy for a while._ Osiris realized as he knelt next to his current entertainment and nudged him roughly in the shoulder. There was no response and Osiris had no sarcophagus or even a healing device to aid him in keeping Daniel alive.

It just wouldn't do to kill something that may turn out to be extremely useful… not yet at least. Satisfied that Daniel would not perish while he was out, Osiris stood and went to the ring room, careful to lock the door on his way. He stood in the center of the circle and raised his hands as he'd done at the temple in Egypt.

"It is time my subjects worshipped me once again," he declared and pushed the button. As the light from the rings faded Osiris looked contemptuously at those waiting. They were his Jaffa he saw, six of them, and it was clear that no other had ever arrived to claim dominion over them. He did not speak right away, instead he waited.

"State your name and purpose," the Jaffa closest to him demanded. The group held their staff weapons steady and waited for his answer. Keeping his back straight he stared him down. His eyes glowed and he was satisfied when he saw them take an involuntary step back.

"I do not need to explain myself to you. Do you not recognize your own god? I am Osiris." Even after all these centuries he was very pleased to see that they recognized their duty as his servants right away. They fell to their knees and bowed.

"Forgive us, My Lord. We did not know. You have been gone for so long and we feared you would not return."

"You doubted your God."

"No My Lord, we didn't doubt."

"We have never faltered in our service," a second Jaffa spoke up, eager to gain the favor of his god. Osiris walked forward and placed his hand on the first Jaffa and spoke softly.

"I am pleased. There is much you must do. Rise and attend to me." He continued on to sit in the throne and turned to find all six Jaffa standing before him, awaiting his instructions.

"I will need your finest warriors, eight in total. Bring them to me." They nodded and turned to leave.

"Not you." He interrupted, pointing to the first Jaffa and motioning for him to stay. Once they were alone in the temple Osiris looked intently on the remaining Jaffa.

"Tell me your name," he ordered.

"Bal'tir, My Lord."

"Bal'tir. You are the leader here?"

"No, I am not My Lord. I am forever your servant."

"Yes, you are. Come, I must reward you for your loyalty." Bal'tir followed wordlessly as he led him further into the temple. They came to a wall and Bal'tir watched as Osiris placed the hand device on the wall and a glow came forth and a hidden passage was revealed.

"Come, do not be afraid." Inside Osiris found the tools he required and motioned for him to be seated. At first he was confused but he soon discovered what his intention was.

"I am honored." He said as his god set up the equipment.

"As you should be." Bal'tir steeled himself as he waited for his God to grant him the greatest honor a Jaffa could earn.

He did not scream as the gold was poured into his forehead.


	8. searching for bread crumbs

I had hoped to have them actually leave in search of Daniel this chapter. Alas, the story had other ideas.

Anyway, next chapter we'll be checking in with Daniel again, see if he's regained consciousness yet. Anyway, hope you all are still enjoying this story.

Thanks for reading

* * *

Jacob walked toward Hammond and clasped his arm securely as the Stargate disengaged behind them. 

"Jacob. It's always a pleasure, despite the circumstances."

"Likewise George. Where is Sam? I would have thought she'd be here waiting for me."

"She's in her lab with Colonel O'Neill. They've spent their time searching for information on Osiris from this end."

"Teal'c?" Jacob asked, remembering the stoic Jaffa and how protective he seemed to be of Dr. Jackson.

"He has spent the majority of his time in his room in _Kel-no-reem_"

"How long has it been since Dr. Jackson was taken?" He hoped that it hadn't been too long. They headed out of the 'Gate room and began to make their way to Carter' s lab.

"Seven days Jacob. Seven very long days."

"I hope I can do something to help. Are you sure it was Osiris that has him?"

"Yes, Osiris had taken the body of Dr. Jackson's friend Dr. Sarah Gardner."

"The Tokra have very little intelligence on Osiris. He--well _she, _now--has been banished for several thousands of years and so there has been very little need to keep tabs on her territories."

"But you must have some information."

"I didn't say otherwise."

"Well let's go tell your daughter and see if we can come up with a plan to get our wayward archaeologist back."

"Of course." The two generals walked in companionable silence as they made their way through the halls of the SGC. As they approached the door they could hear arguing from within.

"I don't see how this is going to help us, Carter!"

"Sir, we need to understand all we can about Osiris if we are going to outsmart and outmaneuver her."

"And wading through countless myths isn't going to tell us anything! These stories are just that."

"Have we not discovered that many of the stories from your past are based in fact, O'Neill?" Jacob didn't need to see his daughter to picture the thankful smile that Sam must have on her face and the annoyed glare that O'Neill would now be giving Teal'c.

"Teal'c,"they heard O'Neill begin.

"Colonel,"Hammond interrupted smoothly, gaining the attention of all three occupants in the room.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed as she saw who was with him.

"Sammy." They embraced briefly before moving apart and moving on to the business that had brought them together.

"I wish I could come under better circumstances. I brought what we have on Osiris.

" He handed a disc over to Sam and then looked down for a moment. When he looked up Selmak addressed the room.

"Osiris was a formidable foe. He was especially dangerous when he worked in conjunction with his Queen, Isis. You say that she is dead?"

"Yes, the jar's seal had broken in transport and the symbiote within had perished but remained perfectly preserved." Sam answered distractedly as she loaded the disc onto her computer.

"What are your plans so far?" Jacob asked as he came to the forefront. Everyone looked toward Sam who was oblivious at the moment to anything besides the information that she was looking through.

"Carter." O'Neill said, breaking her concentration. She looked over and he raised both eyebrows in response. "Plan?"

"We are going to use this information to decide which planets Osiris is most likely to return to and we are going to go there. We'll be able to get more information as we go."

"The full resources of the SGC are going to be utilized in this mission. I'll keep the brass and politicians off our backs while you find and rescue Dr. Jackson."

"Will that really be necessary, General?"

"I'm afraid it most likely will be. Senator Kinsey in particular is looking for any reason to shut us down. What the Goa'uld might learn from Dr. Jackson--"

"Daniel would never--!"

"I am aware Colonel, however, Kinsey-- or others who would be more than happy to see Dr. Jackson out of the way-- could convince the people who make the decisions otherwise." Jack wisely shut up and Jacob provided a change of topic.

"Jack, with your permission, I would like to accompany you when the decision of where you are going is made." Jack was happy to agree. The more help they got the quicker they could find Daniel, and in this case Jacob could provide invaluable intelligence along the way.

"Okay then, all we have to do is decide where we're going." Carter looked up and saw all attention was on her. Clearing her throat she waved her father over, ignoring the question implied in Jack's statement.

"Dad, can you explain something to me?" She pointed to the screen and directed her next statement to the others in the room.

"There's a lot of information here but I should be able to come up with several destinations with Dad and Selmak's help in a few hours."

"Very well, just let me know when and where you are going. The other teams are ready to go at a moment's notice." Hammond waited for Carter to acknowledge his statement and left the room. The four remaining bent to the task of searching through ages old data in the hope of finding some connection to the present, and more importantly, to Daniel.


	9. the frying pan

I told you I'd be getting back to Daniel soon enough. He's still intact, though not unharmed. Wouldn't be very good drama if he wasn't injured, now would it?

Next chapter will be with Jack and company, and they'll actually be off the base, something I'd wanted to get to last time we saw them.

I hope everyone is still enjoying this story.

I want to send my thanks once again to Cleo for beta'ing this for me. It's been a tremendous help.

Without further delay---the story!

* * *

It hurt to move. Hell, it hurt to breathe, but Daniel knew he had to do both. Osiris had taken much pleasure in questioning him and demanding information. He'd never fully appreciated how talented the Goa'uld were in torture. 

Over the last few years he'd been on the receiving end of torture more times than he liked to remember. He still had dreams of the time with the Bedrosians and their zappy electric things. There was also the oh so memorable experience of the Blood of Sokar Apophis had enjoyed using on Netu. This torture hurt all the more having to see the face of his friend staring at him in such utter contempt.

_I can't wait to see what my dreams will be like now._ With extreme effort he uncurled himself and started to push himself up along the wall. Lights flashed in front of his eyes and he had the impression of a jack hammer pounding into his skull. Groaning, he slid down once more and clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the light in his cell as best as he was able.

Osiris had been courteous enough to leave a light on this time. When movement was no longer unbearable, he slowly maneuvered till he was sitting upright. He clutched his ribs as agony thrummed through him. What had she hit him with when he'd attempted to escape.

He could tell that the ship was no longer moving, but he didn't know where they were or why they had stopped. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

Even with the light there was nothing to see and Daniel focused his remaining strength in getting to his feet. Clinging to the wall, he managed to stand, but was forced to stay in one place as he realized why his left leg hadn't been listening to his commands.

A ragged gash ran down its entire length, just deep enough to hinder his ability to move. His knee was throbbing and he could see that it was terribly inflamed, most likely twisted. He couldn't remember when that had occurred, though he knew it wasn't from the first round.

He was just about to risk leaving the safety of the wall when the door wooshed open and two Jaffa stormed into his prison.

"Just great,"Daniel muttered as he made a desperate attempt at keeping away from Big and Bigger. With little effort, they forced his arms behind him and tied them together. Once they were confident he wouldn't be running off--not that he could have even without the rope--they dragged him from the cell.

No one was in the next part of the ship and he wondered vaguely if this meant they'd be staying in one place long enough for Jack to find him. He simply refused to believe Jack wouldn't be able to. After all, this was Jack.

"Uh, look fellas." He stopped, appalled at how pathetic and weak his voice sounded. "I, uh, I really don't want to be rude but I didn't sign up for this vacation... so if you could just drop me off at the nearest Stargate, I'll just go on my way." His only answer was a smack upside the head hard enough that he saw stars. Swallowing past the lump that seemed permanently lodged in his throat, he twisted his neck and looked up at Bigger.

"Okay, no Stargate. How about the nearest bus stop? Taxi?" he asked brightly, glancing between the two of them.

"You are to be brought before your God. You will answer to her." He noticed they were in the ring room then, and Big--Daniel decided to call him Rufus--tightened his grip as he pushed the button that activated the rings.

He found that they'd entered a temple, one clearly dedicated to Osiris. _Typical Goa'uld,_ Daniel thought wryly, _no matter how long they're gone, they still manage to find a place with followers._

"MOVE!" Bigger--Daniel decided on Angus-- shouted and slammed his staff weapon into Daniel's back. He bit his lip to stop from crying out as his leg collapsed from under him and he fell to the ground.

They pulled him to his feet once more and dragged him through the door in the back. Once on the other side Daniel immediately noticed Osiris standing with her back to them. Then he noticed the third Jaffa he'd seen so far and when he saw the gold shining on the forehead, he allowed himself a brief moment of admiration for how quickly Osiris was moving.

"You will kneel before your God." Rufus declared.

"Oh, no problem then. _That_ is not my god." Daniel barely had time to enjoy the Jaffa's irritation when Angus slammed his staff into him again, this time along the back of his knees. He fell yet again, grunting in agony as his knee was wrenched in a direction it wasn't meant to go. Glaring at the two holding him down, he wondered if there was an evil henchmen rulebook that everyone followed. His next thought was that he was spending too much time around Jack.

Rufus and Angus kept a firm grip on his shoulders and remained silent as Osiris moved to sit at the smaller throne in this room and stared down at Daniel. Daniel met the Goa'uld's gaze without flinching. _Why did it have to be Sarah?_ The thought once again floated through his mind.

"It is good to see you are awake," Osiris grinned broadly.

"Too bad I can't say the same." Ignoring him for the moment he turned to the Jaffa marked with the symbol of First Prime.

"Bal'tir, have you selected the warriors I requested?"

"I have. Tyr and Lo'tac are two of the ones you asked for." He indicated Rufus and Angus. "Would you like the others to be brought before you now?"

"Yes." Without another word, Bal'tir made his way past Daniel and out of the door. He heard him shout an order to the Jaffa that must have been waiting not far outside. When he returned, Daniel could hear the sound of marching feet following closely.

Six Jaffa came striding in and lined up next to Daniel, yet not one looked his way. _Yeah, all Goa'uld need to show how big and bad they are_, he thought in annoyance as he tried to shift position beneath the iron grips of Rufus and Angus.

Osiris stood and walked down the line of the assembled Jaffa, appraising them as she went. _What is she up to? _Daniel wondered. Surely she could assemble her Jaffa without him present.

"You have chosen well. Those of you brought before me have been chosen to serve me, your God, in a mission of utmost importance. I shall bring the eight of you, along with Bal'tir, on a mission to restore my empire to its former glory." _Oh, this isn't good_, Daniel thought as he listened to Osiris speak.

"I wish to show you the critical component to our new regime. Have any of you heard of the Tau'ri?"

"We have kept apprised of information as best we could as we waited for your return. News of the Tau'ri has reached us." Bal'tir informed her. Daniel looked warily at Osiris'First Prime and hoped that they were not very good at gathering information, that they knew only _about_ the Tau'ri and not him in particular.

"That is very good. Now let me show you one of them." She motioned to Rufus and Angus and Daniel was pulled to his feet and turned to face the assembled Jaffa. He swayed on his feet as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. His two guards held him tightly and Osiris waited to speak until Daniel's gaze had regained its focus. Daniel looked at the assembled Jaffa and he saw intrigue and curiosity reflected on their faces as they tried to discern what their God was going to do now.

"I bring to you Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri." The Jaffa were trained, he had to give them that. They managed to hide their shock almost as soon as it showed.

"Daniel Jackson?" Bal'tir repeated. "He is one of the most wanted Tau'ri."

_Crap, they had to know._

"Explain." Osiris demanded, managing somehow to not sound like she had no clue what she was talking about.

"Our information is sketchy,but we have heard for some time of a team from the Tau'ri called SG-1. They have caused much trouble for the Gods. It consists of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the _sho'lva_ Teal'c." Osiris smiled and stopped Bal'tir from continuing.

"That will be all. Wait for my call." They filed out until only Rufus, Angus, Osiris, and Daniel remained. He stared back defiantly,chilled by how cold Osirs could make Sarah's eyes. She ran her hand along Daniel's jaw.

It took all his self-control not to flinch.

"You have been holding out on me."

"You know, you've been out of the loop for a long time now, and you don't want to jump to any conclusions."

"Oh, I won't be jumping to anything." She gripped the back of his neck and leaned in, her breath whispering past Daniel's ear.

"There is much we have to discuss, Daniel." She placed her face an inch from his and waited.

Daniel clenched his jaw and looked back into those terribly familiar and dangerously different eyes. He tried to ignore the pain that was beginning to overwhelm him and the fatigue from making him drop on the spot.

"But first, let me show you how things could go if you started cooperating." With no further warning she trapped Daniel's lips with her own.


	10. finding a witch

Hey, this one took longer than I'd hoped. But here it is. So, we're checking in on Jack and company, and next chapter, which I'm hoping will be interesting, will have no one that we've met so far.

You see, this story took a little detour on me and I couldn't quite figure out how to mesh my original idea with where it wanted to go.

Well, I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

And thank you Cleo, for being my Beta. You've been a huge help.

And so, on with the story.

* * *

"Too close!" Ducking back behind the rock he shot several rounds in return fire. Cursing under his breath, O'Neill maneuvered back into the defensible position he'd left to check on the unfriendly's location.

"Teal'c, how ya doin?"

"Not well, O'Neill. I have been forced to retreat two times now."

"Inside?"

"No. I maintain the perimeter."

"Good. Carter, I want good news."

"We think we saved money on car insurance by switching to Geico, Jack." Jacob Carter mentioned, his voice filtering across the radio.

"Carter." Jack demanded, ignoring the interruption.

"We'll get back to you, Jack. Setting off an explosion inside a cave is not exactly easy." Jacob spoke again, irritation clear in his tone.

"Or smart." Jack agreed.

"Exactly, sir." His reply was cut off as movement flickered in his peripheral vision.

"They just broke through on my side. I'm moving to the next line of defense."

"Understood." Using the stealth he'd perfected over his career, he remained out of sight and made his way towards the next spot he'd chosen. Allowing a small part of his mind to mull the situation over, hethought back to earlier that day. Everything had started out so well.

With Jacob's help, they'd managed to discover several planets that were the most promising. True to the General's word, the other three teams had been ready and in the Gate Room within 20 minutes. As anxious as Jack was to get going, he also wanted the reassurance of knowing that everything that could be done was being done, so he insisted that his team be the last to go through.

They'd dialed up each of the planets and sent a MALP through, to ensure that no one was walking into a hot zone. Telemetry had shownthat the areas around the 'Gates was clear, no indications of anyhostiles.

SG-2 had been the second-to-last to go through the 'Gate and Jack could see the determination on each of their faces.

Major Griff was a very good soldier, and Major Ferretti was rearing to go and do everything he could for Daniel. As he'd watched each of his fellow SG members walk up and through the ring he'd felt the knot inside his chest loosen every so slightly.

Things _had_ been going well after they'd arrived on the planet.

Carter had begun her sweep for anything technical while Teal'c and Jacob assisted him in setting up a perimeter.

That's just about when everything went to hell.

Scratch that. That _was_ when everything went to hell. Without the handbasket. And just _who_ came up with that phrase anyway?

Regardless, back on topic. The initial search had led them away from the 'Gate, and by the time they'd regrouped from the sudden attack, they were cut off from the 'Gate. The weapons being used were primitive, but they'd been effective. Unable to maneuver in any direction aside from the one they were being herded in, their only possible means of escape was the caves Teal'c had discovered.

Jacob had managed to come up with the plan to distract the planet's _Lord of the Flies_ rejects and they'd holed themselves up inside. It was only after they'd sequestered themselves that they'd discovered the absence of a back way out and the persistence of their attackers.

This was the reason why they were now attempting to blast their way out of the dead end without bringing the roof down on their heads in the process.

Primitive their attackers were, but they were like pit bulls who'd bitten down and wouldn't let go.

He'd gotten too caught up in remembering everything leading up to this and was almost too late in noticing the figure off to his right. He _didn't_ miss the bright flare of the explosion or the heat that erupted in the cramped space as he lunged forward and rolled into the relative safety of the alcove he'd been aiming for.

"Teal'c, my second position is also compromised! I'm heading to the next one."

"I, too, am being forced to move. I am afraid I can no longer hold them outside the perimeter."

"Carter, Jacob, are you getting this?"

"Yes, find a spot to stay still for a second, sir. This will most likely shake things up."

"Right." Firing a few bursts to discourage anyone from following, he waited. Just as he was about to demand if Carter had been joking, he felt the ground tremble beneath him. When no one checked in immediately, he stifled the worry as he spoke into the radio.

"Carter? Carter, did it work?" No answer and he had a much harder time of working past the lump forming in his throat this time.

"Carter? Jacob?"

"Just a moment, sir." Carter's voice was scratchy but clear and O'Neill let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"So?"

"You can make your way here anytime, sir. We've cleared a path out the back."

"Excellent." O'Neill hissed, giving his best possible Burns impression over the radio. "Teal'c, you heard the Major, let's meet up."

"I will be there." O'Neill made a visual sweep to ascertain where the hostiles were and was pleased to see that the explosionseemed to have sent them scurrying for the time being. Moving quickly he gave up stealth in exchange for speed and headed towards the rest of his team.

Teal'c was, of course, already there. "So campers, we ready to go?"

"Yes, Jack. I already made a preliminary sweep of the tunnels we broke into and I noticed that fresh air is coming into the one on the right." Jacob spoke up, appearing from the newly made opening.

"What are we waiting for, pygmies?" Without further preamble, they began their way out. They were able to avoid being cornered and soon found themselves once again outside the caves. Moving quickly, they were almost out of sight of the caves when the first group of the natives scrambled out and--with that strange sort of luck that bad guys tend to get--immediately saw in which direction they'd gone.

"Get down!" O'Neill shouted as the first explosion went off only feet away.

"We need to get out of sight, sir."

"Ya think?" Aggravated and tired of the situation, he looked around, trying to find a possible route of escape. He frowned as he noted that his sight was blurry out of his right eye.

"Jack, you're bleeding."

_Oh, _that_ was the problem_, he thought. Wiping the blood out ofhis eye he looked at his team. Carter was holding her left arm awkwardly, Teal'c's right leg had a nasty looking burn that was slowly healing thanks to Junior, and Jacob was listing to the left.

"We need a distraction." They looked at each other as the sound of their pursuers began to draw closer. "Okay, this is what we're going to do: I'm going to lead our fans away from the general direction of the 'Gate"

"Sir!"

"Carter! Now, while I do that, I want you to head that way. I'll wait 'til I've put an adequate distance between them and you and lose them so I can circle back."

"You are injured, O'Neill."

"So are you, T. Look, of all of us, I am in the best shape. 'Sides, I know how to take care of myself."

"We believe you, Jack. Okay, so when you head back, we'll be making for that area there." Jacob pointed to a spot to their right. Carter didn't look happy, but her argument was cut off when a hole appeared feet from them.

"Get to cover! Discussion over. Jacob, T, Carter, get the HELL out of here!" Suiting action to words, Jack fired several rounds in the direction the explosion had most likely come from and took off.

"Sir!"

"Sam, let's go, Jack will be fine." She hesitated, wanting to follow.

"MajorCarter." Teal'c's voice cut through and Carter moved towards them, stopping herself from looking one last time where Jack had gone.

* * *

"Dad, is there any chance that we'll be able to head back through the caves tomorrow?"

"I do not believe there will be any chance of that, MajorCarter."

"Why is that, Teal'c?" "I have just returned from the entrance and the natives are making camp. I do not see any possibility of being able to sneak past."

"So."

"So we go up and over."

"Indeed JacobCarter."

"As the ranking officer, Dad, when the Colonel gets back, you get to break the news."

"Why thank you, Sammie, but I'm retired." Carter smiled back at her father and refused to comment. Her eyes sought out the direction Jack should be coming from, a direction that remained void of any presence.

Jacob caught her look and nodded to Teal'c. Sam missed the look as Teal'c nodded once and moved to check the perimeter once again.

"If I thought there was any chance of finding him, Sam, I'd be the first one out there, but we don't know where he went so we have to just wait for him to find his way to us."

"I know, Dad. So, how's the side?"

"Selmak's taking care of it." Jacob answered, allowing the shift in topic with practiced ease. "Your arm doing okay?"

Sam shrugged, winced, quickly schooled her expression, andsmiled tightly. "Great, and it looks like Junior is taking care of Teal'c."

"Mm mm." They lapsed into silence, each lost in theirthoughts. Teal'c returned shortly and switched places with Jacob. "Sammie, I'm taking first watch, you should rest."

"Teal'c resting too?"

"I must kel-no-reem if my symbiote is to be able to finish healing my injury." Sam nodded, and with one last glance in the direction they were all hoping Jack would come from settled down into her sleeping bag. Teal'c also got comfortable and Jacob headed off to stand just on the fringes of light cast by the fire and allowed his eyes to adjust slowly to the fading light.

"Get back here, Jack, we can't have you go missing too." Silence answered him as the unfamiliar constellations formed in the alien night sky.


	11. making headway?

Hey, sorry for the delay. Been a tad busy and my internet has been touchy. Also, been unclear on the direction of the story. But not to worry, I will continue this story till its conclusion, whenever that may be.

Thanks to Cleo for reading through this and I hope everyone still finds it enjoyable. I took a little sidetreck with SG2 here, thought I needed some new characters.

Daniel will be back next chapter. Please enjoy

* * *

Lieutenant Samson and Captain Morrow held their breath as they watched the Jaffa walk slowly past their position. Their orders were very clear, watch the 'Gate. _Do not_ allow themselves to be seen. Majors Griff and Ferretti had left to recon the nearby village nearly two hours ago. The next scheduled check in was in 30 minutes.

The Jaffa wore a symbol that was not recognized by either of the two hidden members of SG2. Unsure of whether or not these particular Jaffa would be receptive to the idea of a rebellion Morrow and Samson remained silent.

The two of them held their breath as they watched the Jaffa walk slowly past their position. Their orders were very clear, watch the 'Gate and _do not_ allow themselves to be seen. Majors Griff and Ferretti had left to recon the nearby village nearly two hours ago. The next scheduled check in was in 30 minutes.

Samson scrunched up his face as he felt the urge to sneeze. They both sighed in relief when the area was clear once again.

"So, do you think they've found anything?"

"I'm not about to guess Samson, not on this mission."

"Come on, I'll put my copy of 'Brisco County' on the line." Morrow's hazel eyes stared in shocked bemusement at his companion before he scoffed.

"Yeah right, that show is like your bible."

"No, I will. So, what will you bet?"

"Nothing, not this time," Morrow repeated emphatically and Samson furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What's so different about this mission?" A sigh was the only response as they moved quietly around the perimeter.

"Have I missed some secret briefing that tells which missions can or can't be bet on?"

"No, not exactly," Morrow paused, glancing at his younger companion and pursed his lips. "Look, you're still a little new to all of this so I'll let you in on a well-known but generally never talked about fact."

"Yeah?" Samson prompted when Morrow didn't immediately explain.

"We're currently on a mission to help SG1. Well..." Giving a half smile Morrow shook his head and continued. "Well, we're really trying to help Dr. Jackson."

"So?"

"SG1 is the best team the SGC has. That is a fact."

"And this matters why?"

"Well, everyone knows that assisting SG1, while very important, can be very hazardous to your health."

"Hazardous?" Samson repeated incredulously. "What does that mean?" Shaking his head in amusement Morrow glanced at his watch.

Ferretti and Griff had 20 minutes.

"Just wait. You'll see."

Samson narrowed his green eyes to slits. "How long?" he demanded a little petulantly.

Morrow looked again at his watch. "No longer than 18 minutes," he declared, and then moved along their path silently, making it clear that Samson was going to have to find out for himself.

* * *

_I am screwed_, Ferretti thought as he did his best to hold the steely gaze of the Jaffa currently pinning him to the wall. Four of his buddies watched silently, ready to assist should the need arise. 

"Look." He stopped and cleared his throat, resisting the temptation to grab hold of the arm perilously close to his throat. "Look, I think we have met with a little misunderstanding."

"I doubt that," the Jaffa deadpanned.

"Really?"

"You serve Osiris."

"Hell no!" His shout took him by surprise and he realized a little late that making a declaration like that when faced with Jaffa of unknown loyalty might be bad. _Totally screwed._

"Then whom do you serve?" He seemed interested. _Hmm, maybe not _totally _screwed._

"I am free. I do not serve the 'False Gods'," Ferretti said, trying to imitate Teal'c. The Jaffa eyed him, not speaking but not releasing his hold either. Ferretti couldn't see his watch but he already knew he'd missed the check-in with Major Griff.

Once they'd arrived at the town and acquired some garb that would help them blend in better, they'd split up, agreeing to communicate with each other about 10 minutes before they'd have to notify the rest of the team at the 'Gate. If he could just get free of this group, he could hopefully prevent any major confrontations.

"You lie."

Ferretti winced as the Jaffa's armband dug painfully into his shoulder and he breathed as deeply as he could so his answer would be strong. "I serve no _God._ I. Am. Free."

"_If_ you are free, why have you come here?"

Oh, was that interest he heard? Ferretti sure hoped so. "Information. I am looking for information."

"On what?"

"Who, not what. I need to find out anything I can about Osiris." At this point the truth seemed like a good idea.

"For what purpose?"

"A situation came up, I've been assigned to try and find a way to rectify it if at all possible." Then again, he didn't need to tell everything--he still needed to read how this was being received.

"You are not alone."

_Shit._ Ferretti thought furiously, he really didn't want to have them start searching for his teammates. Coming to a decision he opened his mouth to speak, he never got the chance.

The Jaffa stepped back, releasing him without any warning and Ferretti was unable to keep his feet. Using the wall he pushed himself back to a standing position and waited.

"You seek to fight Osiris." The lack of doubt made Ferretti hesitate, but the slight undertone of what he hoped he perceived correctly as admiration made him speak honestly.

"I seek to avenge a friend." He stared into the Jaffa's dark eyes without flinching, hoping he was playing his cards right.

Tense silence followed this statement and for a moment nothing existed but the two of them locked in a silent battle of wills.

When the Jaffa nodded gravely at him Ferretti felt his hopes sore.

"Then gather your companions, there is much to discuss."

"Discuss?" he questioned, wanting to be sure that they weren't walking into some sort of ambush.

"Indeed." Smiling Ferretti held out his hand, amazed how that single word had suddenly made him feel more at ease.

Cautiously the Jaffa took the extended hand and Ferretti's smile widened.

"The name's Major Lou Ferretti."

"Ri'ku" Nodding in the direction of the Jaffa surrounding them he recited their names. "Telman, Kintu, Ki're, Shinto."

"Okay, just give me a moment and I can have my friend meet us." His hand went to his radio and paused as he thought of something. "Would you like them to come here or meet outside the village"

"We will meet at the entrance." Nodding in agreement Ferretti spoke into the radio, waiting anxiously for the response.

"What's your condition?" Griff's voice came through, stiff and formal.

"Fine sir, I've met some...friends. Request a meeting."

"Non-hostile?"

"For the most part." He unconsciously felt along his collarbone, knowing a bruise was already forming.

"Location."

"Village entrance."

"Be there in 10."

"Likewise." Ferretti glanced at Ri'ku who, while still clearly wary, appeared anxious to get started. Motioning with his hands he indicated that he would follow their lead.

"Shall we?" With another nod Ri'ku headed towards the edge of town. His companions took up positions around Ferretti and in this way the group headed out together.

* * *

The atmosphere was a tad uncomfortable as the group settled into the room that Ri'ku had led them to once Major Griff had joined them. After hearing from Ferretti he'd ordered the rest of the team to continue their vigil by the 'Gate and to let the SGC know they might be a little late in returning. 

"I am Major Griff. I understand there are certain subjects we need to discuss."

"Indeed there is, if you truly wish to fight Osiris and avenge your friend."

"We do."

"Then I must tell you that it has been many generations since Osiris was last seen. For a long time we waited, believing he would return."

"But he never did."

"No, he never did Major Ferretti. The fact that we had been abandoned was slow in coming, but when it did our people became divided. Those that refused to believe took refuge in the temple, while those of us that found our doubt growing too strong to deny moved away from the symbols of our g_od_."

"Like the village."

"Yes. Most have since come to the same conclusion but a few still remain loyal. I feared you were among them."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. We are free and plan on remaining that way." Major Griff stated gruffly.

"I believe you. Now, what information do you seek?"

"We recently discovered Osiris. She'd been in a stasis of sorts and she was woken up accidentally."

"How?"

"The jar she was in broke and she took a new host. Then she took our friend."

"Your friend is still alive?" one of the other Jaffa spoke up--Ki're if Ferretti remembered correctly.

"We have no reason to believe otherwise," Griff mentioned, not quite willing to explain the entire situation with Sarah to their tentative allies.

"Our friend has information Osiris would find useful. We believe she'll attempt to gain it before killing him" Ferretti clarified.

"If Osiris has indeed been in stasis then there are very few places that he could go and be confident of a welcome," Shinto offered.

"Is here one of them?"

The five Jaffa shared a long look before Ri'ku turned back to the members of SG2. "No."

The Tau'ri's spirits fell until Kintu added his opinion. "However, the temple holds many vital documents to Osiris. Important enough that he is likely to come here despite the uncertainty of welcome."

Griff and Ferretti grinned.

"Of course, should they come into your possession, it might be possible to bait him." SG2's grins grew larger.

Several hours later, a base camp had been set up and two more SG teams had joined them off-world.


	12. heading into the fire

I know, I know. This is a pathetic chapter after so long a wait, but I was trying to see if I could transition faster to the next confrontation but the characters were having none of it.

So, here is my measly offering of a chapter. Oh, I no longer have a beta, though she did beta this chapter for me, even though I am awful at updates. So, if anyone would like to be able to pester me into updating quicker let me know. I do have the next chapter started and hopefully it won't be so long till it is out.

* * *

The ship moved along smoothly, silently, and content (if ships could be content anyway). After lying beneath the sands of Egypt for a few thousand years, it was quite happy to be performing its duties once again. While it was true that the Goa'uld did not invent any of their own technology, they were excellent at absorbing everyone else's and maintaining said technology. So, despite being unused and idle for so long the ship worked without a hitch.

Had it had a chest, the ship would have puffed it out in pride.

Osiris watched in a bored air as the stars flew by the view screen. He had come out of hyperspace many hours before he'd needed, and as a result, they were over a day away from his destination. He had a basic plan outlined for his re-entrance into Goa'uld society, but he knew better than to rush anything.

It had been a sudden impulse back in Egypt to take Daniel, and the sedative had very nearly made it one he would have regretted. All in all though, he was pleased with the outcome.

Daniel had proven himself stubborn and obstinate. While this made the interrigations amusing, they were traits that would have to be weeded back out of any subjects taken from the Tau'ri or similar planets.

This was where Osiris had always felt his fellow Goa'uld did not excel: controlling their subjects. The majority of the Goa'uld seemed to believe that once the main portion of a population was indoctrinated, any uprisings could be dealt with using only an occasional demonstration.

For instance, finding reasons to publicly execute subjects, periodically sending Jaffa to bring people for servitude, or even something as simple as destroying a village now and then was very useful in preventing the type of rebels that had clearly created the uprising against Ra.

It was a failing that he knew he, too, had committed. It was one of the reasons he was going to move very carefully when he reached the planet. It was also why he was taking so long to get there. As for the Tau'ri…

_Too long. They've been left alone too long_, he murmured quietly to himself, lounging in his throne. From what he had learned from his Jaffa, some time after he was imprisoned there had been an uprising. Ra's subjects had fought back, actually managing to force Ra to abandon the Tau'ri.

Osiris could see the wisdom in leaving right after the uprising. Allow the pathetic slaves to think they had won something. Afterwards, though, it would have been easy enough to return with a few Mother Ships and destroy the rebels in one fell swoop.

Ra had apparently decided that it would be best not to, and the current sacrilegious attitude on the original planet was the direct result. It was a shame, so many possibilities lost. Osiris had many plans for the Tau'ri, but they would require patience.

That was more than all right though: Osiris had plenty of patience.

Since the ship was so small, there was no need for patrols that would cause Jaffa to be constantly underfoot. Aside from the guards outside Daniel's room and the pilot, the Jaffa kept to themselves and out of his way.

_Ah, Daniel._ There was an enigma if ever he'd encountered one. While he'd learned no new information after discovering exactly who his prisoner was, he had succeeded in one thing.

Osiris' lip curled upwards in a sinister imitation of a smile, his forefinger running seductively along his lips

He'd shocked the _hell_ out of Daniel

* * *

Problem one: unable to move effectively, or at all.

Problem two: surrounded by several large, armed, burly Jaffa.

Problem three: no clue as to where in space he currently was residing.

Problem four: no way of communicating with the SGC.

Problem five: very slim chance of any leads for Jack and Hammond to follow.

Conclusion: he was royally screwed.

Daniel sighed and grimaced simultaneously as he shifted position and the action pulled at the long gash on his left leg. His entire body ached, even burned, and there was never any time he wished to be at Janet Fraser's mercy than right now.

Unbidden the vision of the throne room on the planet sprung to the forefront of his mind.

"God!" Daniel muttered, rubbing his hands roughly across his face in an attempt to make the memory go away. As ordeals went, this one was definitely moving toward the top. Watching Osiris' grandstanding in front of the Jaffa had been bad enough, but afterwards…

No! He wasn't going there. He had to think about something else, anything else.

But there was nothing else springing to mind. Osiris' face was in front of him again, that look on her face as she promised retribution for his unsatisfactory disclosure of facts. The strange look that flitted briefly into existence behind Sarah's bright eyes, then his utter shock as she leaned forward…

"For crying out loud, stop it, Jackson!" he choked out as he once again revisited that horrific scene. With all the "stuff", as Jack was wont to say, rattling around in his mind, surely he could think of something to distract himself. Only he was exhausted-in body and spirit-and couldn't muster up the strength to fight the despair and hopelessness that kept creeping up on him.

He'd struggled against the two holding him at the time, wrenching his knee and reopening the wound on his leg. The physical pain that had brought him had been grounding, almost a relief against the emotional rollercoaster on which Osiris had went him.

How long had it been since they'd left Egypt? How slim were his chances of being rescued at this point?

_It's too late._ A voice deep down in his mind kept repeating and he did his staunchest best to silence that voice. He knew Jack would be disappointed, and he could even hear his friend berating him for giving up so easily, but Jack wasn't here.

Footsteps could be heard outside his cell and he knew the guard must be switching. Why was Osiris even bothering with a guard? It wasn't like he was going anywhere so what were they doing?

_Stop worrying about that and start thinking about a way out Danny Boy!_

Daniel gave a start as his friend's voice reverberated in his mind, joining in with the vibrations of the ship.

_Oh dear_, he thought, I'm hallucinating now.

_Come on Danny, you're going to need to be ready when the opportunity presents itself. So stop willowing and get ready._

_Willowing, Jack?_

Predictably, there was no response aside from the continued rumble as the ship took him closer to the unknown destination. Daniel sighed, wishing he wasn't so exhausted that he could continue the imagined conversation. Right at the moment even hallucinating his friend's voice was better than nothing.

Closing his eyes, he tried to will Jack's face to appear… or perhaps Sam as well, so he could have one of the conversations that drove Jack wild. He was just so tired.

_Piercing eyes bore into his, coming suddenly closer and…_

"Gah!" His eyes flew open, oddly comforted by the appearance of his current holding cell. _Okay, not going to try that again._ He needed to rest, to try and gather some semblance of strength so that he _could_ be ready when the time came.

Rest just wouldn't come, and as the ship continued its steady way to wherever, Daniel kept jerking himself awake as he found himself peering into piercing eyes, so eerily familiar and hauntingly different.

* * *

Lo'Tac stood stock-still outside of the prisoner's cell, patient and confident as he waited for his relief. He had been very proud when Baltir had recommended him for this mission. For generations, the Jaffa had remained prepared for the return of their god, never wavering in their certainty that he would return.

As for those who had harbored doubts…

Long ago, when last Osiris had graced their presence, steps were put into place in case he could not return for some time. He must have known that his enemies were plotting against him, and because of his foresight, the Jaffa had plans that they were able to follow and ensure that there were infant gods available.

It was known to all Jaffa that only a select few of the gods that the Jaffa incubated would ever be able to mature.

In battle, many Jaffa died, as did the infant gods that they carried. When the gods matured, if there were no hosts available, they were slated to die. As the years turned to decades, and the decades to centuries, the Jaffa on Lo'Tac's planet remained faithful and true to the one they knew was _their_ true god.

The fact that when Osiris did return-and with one of the most wanted Tau'ri in tow-was only more proof of his divinity. His questions to his followers were only his way of ensuring that they were faithful, that they were qualified to serve their god.

Therefore when Lo'Tac's god had learned the true identity of the prisoner there had been no surprise in his god's eyes.

There couldn't have been.

He was a god.


	13. Coming round the mountain

_Um._ Leans cautiously around corner, seeing no one shuffles halfway out. _Um, I have no excuse. Not for this long an update and I apologize profusely to anyone actually waiting for this. _

_To OneWhoReads, and any others of the same opinion. This fic is not, has not, and never will be abandoned. None of my fics are. Not even my Hercules story that hasn't been updated in nearly a decade. I'm working on it. _Clears throat nervously and continues.

_So, anyway, I _will _finish this story. It may take me a while. If anyone would like to make me update faster, pm me or mention it in a review. I get stuck at times and know better than try to bully my way through._

_Lastly this chapter was not beta'd. I read through it several times, used spell check for the common mistakes but this is all me. Let me know if anyone wants to help make the story better._

Nods once, looks towards possible movement in distance and bolts.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Chevron 6 encoded." Sergeant Harriman declared as the 6th symbol lit up on the spinning gate below.

"Very good." General Hammond replied succinctly. A moment more passed and the gate ceased spinning and the thunk indicating the final chevron was locked sounded through the room.

"Chevron 7 locked." Walter confirmed as the whoosh of the wormhole activating made itself heard. The shimmering blue surface settled and Walter glanced over at Hammond. Hammond nodded silently and Walter turned back to his screen and activated the UAV waiting on the ramp below.

"UAV is launched sir."

"Begin transmitting and set it on the programmed route."

"Yes sir." Walter inputted the necessary commands and the UAV stopped circling the gate and started the standard search pattern. The recorded message in the UAV transmitting on a loop the entire time. No one spoke in the control room as they waited for a response. Hammond found himself holding his breath in anticipation. When the news from SG2 had arrived it seemed that they finally were being given a break.

Then SG1 were late and initial attempts at communication failed. Initial reconnaissance had not shown any Goa'uld activity but caution was always prudent so they were not rushing into anything. One catastrophe at a time was more than enough.

After 20 agonizing minutes the com crackled to life. Walter immediately set the UAV to circle the area it was over in order to ensure that the signal was not lost.

"Command this is SG1, over." Major Carter's voice came through the speakers, clear and calm. Hammond released his breath in a silent sigh and relaxed fractionally. He did not relax completely as it had not been Major Carter he had expected to hear.

"Major." He acknowledged. "What is your status? You were due for contact over 18 hours ago." He kept his voice level, not allowing the seesawing his emotions had been on to leak through. As difficult as things could get on a regular basis the past week or so was shaping up to be some of the most mentally excruciating moments of his career so far.

"Status is stable. The locals, while primitive proved themselves to be rather effective and herded us through a series of caves. We are now separated from the gate by a mountain. It is the reason we could not respond earlier." There was a pause which Hammond did not interrupt. "We should be back at the stargate in roughly one day once Col. O'Neill returns." She concluded quickly. Somehow Hammond resisted the urge to sigh audibly. It would figure that given their luck as of late that someone else would go missing.

He took some comfort from the fact that the Major did not sound alarmed or overly worried.

"And where is the Colonel?" Hammond asked after a few seconds contemplation.

"We…aren't sure sir. We separated last night in order to ensure our ability to break off from the pursuing locals. He hasn't been in contact since. Dad and I believe the Col. has either lost or damaged his radio."

Hammond raised his eyebrows and ignored the shared look of exasperation between Siler and Walter. Damaged gear meant that the locals had been more than effective but now was not the time to get into that discussion.

"How confident are you in your estimate of return to the 'Gate? Also, is anyone injured?" Given exactly which team he was addressing it was pretty much a given that at least one of them would be injured. Luckily it was clear that no one was in any real danger since Carter would have already mentioned that.

"Teal'c and dad both received minor injuries that have already been addressed thanks to junior and Selmak respectively. I will probably need a couple stitches but nothing major. The last we saw of the colonel he did have a slight head wound but once again, nothing major." She hastened to add, aware of how her report sounded. "We are currently waiting at our rendezvous point and will be able to head back as soon as he arrives." Hammond narrowed his eyes just a bit at her answer. While she had answered his questions she had also not really told him anything.

"Very well Major. You have 24 hours to reach the 'gate. If we don't hear from you in that time frame we will reestablish contact from this end and decide if there is any help is needed." He said shortly. A part of him wanted to send help now regardless of anything she might say, but he resisted. They were all tightly wound given the situation and he would prefer, as he'd noted before, to deal with only one crisis at a time.

"Understood sir." A pause and deep breath. "Has there been any word from the other teams sir?" Even though he knew she couldn't see him he smiled. This was the question he had been waiting for. Had O'Neill been the one giving this report it would have been the first thing he asked. Of course, he also would have refused to answer any questions from Hammond until he was satisfied with the responses. Carter was better at following protocol. Hence why she had waited to ask what O'Neill would have demanded to know immediately.

"SG2 made contact with some Jaffa who has reason to believe that Osiris will make her way to their location before making any concrete plans. We have begun making plans assuming that she will arrive sometime soon from now based on the Intel they have been able to provide." He answered with a small smile on his face. He was truly pleased he could give some good news.

"That's wonderful." She declared. Relief was evident in her voice.

"Yes, so get our wayward Colonel and head back ASAP. I expect you'll want in on any plan devised so you will need to have time to get checked out by Dr. Frasier."

"Absolutely sir. See you in 24 hours. Out."

"Roger Major. Out." He waited for Walter to deactivate the gate before speaking again. Allowing himself a few moments of quiet serenity.

"Start the time Sergeant. 24 hours and not a second more."

"Yes sir." Walter replied crisply.

As Hammond left he nodded briefly in satisfaction. Things were starting to turn around, or at least that was the feeling he was getting.

* * *

O'Neill muttered darkly to himself as he trudged carefully through the thick underbrush. The trek back to his team was slow going due to inclement terrain.

After separating the night before he was pretty sure he'd managed to lose his fan club within an hour. Despite this his years of black ops training had stuck with him and he hadn't immediately started back. Instead he had made a slap dash hideaway halfway up a tree and not moved for several hours.

Communication with the rest of the team had been impossible since somehow he had managed to lose his radio on the way here. Shaking his head ruefully he bent back yet another obstacle in his path and continued. It had rained for a few hours while he'd been waiting for the coast to clear and the best route towards where Jacob had indicated was basically a swamp.

"I'm going to need so much more than a shower." He griped as he inadvertently stepped on a branch half buried in the mud causing the limb to shoot up and smack him on the chest. Wiping the mud that had made it onto his face he grumbled quietly and trudged forward.

Obviously this planet was a bust. They needed to get back and see if any of the others weren't.

* * *

Sam and Jacob both looked up expectantly when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Jacob did a better job of hiding his disappointment when Teal'c was the only one to enter their temporary campsite.

"The perimeter remains secure." He informed them as he set his staff weapon against a nearby tree. He said nothing else. After speaking to General Hammond they had begun taking turns making a walk around to see if they could spot the Colonel every 20 minutes. The rain had erased the evidence of their passage and they were hoping that that would only work at keeping any possible locals in the area from finding them, not O'Neill.

Each was well aware of the proverbial ticking of the clock as they would have to leave within an hour if they were going to be able to make it back to the 'gate before General Hammond was forced to check up on them again. The three of them settled once more into a slightly strained silence. Not uncomfortable, just taught with anticipation.

When 20 minutes were up Jacob stood swiftly, gathered his gun and headed out the way Teal'c had entered. He nodded to the other two on his way out. They waited in silence. Even before the SGC had initiated contact they had been ready to move out at a moments notice. As a result there was nothing to do but wait for O'Neill to make it back.

Teal'c heard the footsteps first, evident when he stood and moved a bit closer to his weapon. Sam, having worked alongside the jaffa long enough to know when to question his actions and when to go with them stood up and soon heard the same sound Teal'c had. They remained alert as the sound came closer. Alert but not wary. Somehow they both had the sense that these were the footsteps they were waiting for.

Sure enough, moments later one mud bedazzled Colonel O'Neill stepped into the clearing and stopped when he noticed their stances. Teal'c nodded calmly and turned to acknowledge Jacob who was returning from his circuit.

"I should have known you would show up while I was looking for you." Jacob stated when he noticed that their group was back up to the four it was supposed to have. Sam allowed herself to smile in relief that everyone was together and more or less okay before grabbing her pack and motioning everyone into motion.

"We should get going if we are going to make the 'gate when we said we would. Colonel, we will explain everything on the way. I'll just say for now that General Hammond made contact two hours ago and after giving our report he let us know that SG2 made contact with some jaffa who believe they can help." She stopped to let that news sink in and for everyone to secure their items before turning and leading the way back to the gate.

"Since we have to travel over this mountain we have estimated approximately 17 hours travel time. Since it's already been two from when we talked with the General we have just under five hours leeway to reach the gate before they open it from their end to re-establish contact." Sam finished as they followed her towards home. Normally she would have reported everything to the Colonel and then let him lead the way.

She felt justified in bending the rules in this case as it appeared that Jack had downplayed his injury some, hardly a surprise. Not only that but she didn't think she could keep a straight face if she had to look at O'Neill for long.

It was hard to take her superior seriously when it looked like he'd fought the bog monster and lost. Badly.

For his part Jack had seen the smile on his 2IC and was well aware of what must have caused it. Too grateful at successfully reuniting with his team and then hearing right off that progress was being made in rescuing Daniel he was more than willing to let a few things in regard to protocol slide. Especially since he made a habit of doing that and more on his own.

Within the first hour of their trek back to the 'gate they brought each other up to date on what had happened when they were separated. Selmak was particularly amused to hear that Jack had indeed _misplaced_ his radio.

They traveled at a steady pace, eating up the miles with deceptive ease. All four were anxious to get back to the SGC. Aware that two of their members were mere humans and had gotten nowhere near enough sleep in the last day they took a two hour rest about ten hours in. Selmak and Teal'c kept watch while Sam and Jack got some much needed rest.

Despite that stop they still made it back to the 'gate over an hour before they had expected to.

Hoping to avoid a repeat of the fiasco that had occurred when they first arrived they took extra precautions when actually approaching the 'gate. Teal'c, Jacob, and O'Neill maintained a clear perimeter while Sam dialed home and sent their id signal. Then they wasted no time in rushing through.

Hammond was waiting for them. Right beside Dr. Frasier who took one look at O'Neill's bruised head and Sam's limp and ushered them tightlipped straight to her infirmary. She spared a quick glare at the other two when they didn't immediately follow and was satisfied when they began to do just that.

Shaking his head at the silent procession heading towards the diminutive doctor's domain, Hammond allowed himself another small hopeful smile and headed up to his office. He wanted to make sure he had everything in order before they showed up.

Momentum was moving in their favor at the moment and he had no intention of letting that change.


	14. Scaling the Castle

_ahem_. Clears throat nervously. _I, uh, I know this has been a really, really long time in coming. But here it is._ Smiles brightly while edging toward the door.

_Anyway, I had issues with the mission. Not sure if I solved them but it is at least somewhat professional sounding. I'm vague on some of the reasons for certain mission parameters. This is on purpose. Hopefully the fact that I know nothing of military procedure isn't' too obvious._

_I hope I can get the next chapter out before another year has passed but I've been having a problem getting this story in line. It keeps wanting to go off in directions I didn't intend._

_If anyone wants to pester me to work faster I would be more than willing to bounce ideas around and send snippets for early review. Please let me know by pm'ing me, or even saying so in a review. I will complete this story. It will never be abandoned._

_This is unbeta'd. I did my best to fix mistakes but I'm sure I missed some._

_Either way, please enjoy._ Looks around once more, eases door open and runs.

* * *

Captain Morrow wiggled as silent as possible through the bushes that impeded his path. He paused after each movement and listened. The patrols here were quite frequent and no matter how skilled he may be it was impossible not to make at least some noise in the current terrain. He continued to inch his way to his destination, intensely aware of every sound he made.

Eventually even at the glacial pace he was forced to adhere to he made it to the edge of the bushes and within sight of his destination. The area in front of him was completely exposed, just as he had been told. What was worse was that he could see the retreating form of a jaffa guard moving out of sight and hear yet another approaching.

_Don't sweat the small stuff. You have the advantage._ He chided himself, then snorted softly. _Right, cause one always has the advantage with no clear plan or clue of what they were doing._

Since no one had any idea where Osiris currently was no time had been wasted when gathering the necessary information and deciding on a proper course of action. This meant that they had to work fast and not wonder why SG1 was late in checking in. Luckily that worry had been assuaged right before they headed out. It appeared that the typical luck of any combined mission with SG1 was holding true. Even for the rest of SG1.

_Okay, enough. Focus. _First priority was getting a hold of those documents Ri'ku had mentioned. Which was why Morrow was laying motionless in the dirt surrounded by jaffa still loyal to Osiris. They needed to have leverage before Osiris showed up.

_If she does. We don't really know how important anything here actually is. Not to mention we don't have a clue what she _actually is_ planning._ He thought glumly. He watched the next patrol walk past him close enough that he could have reached out and tripped them. He glanced briefly at his watch, confirming that he should be able to get into position in time.

The timing for his part was critical.

_At least Kintu knows the lay of the land. And_ he admitted to himself _at the very least we will end up with some valuable Intel. _

He shook off any more doubts. He could worry about the slim chance of success of the greater mission later. Right now he had a very important task to complete.

* * *

_Sometimes I really hate being the one in charge._ Major Griff bemoaned in his head. After all, it was that very fact that had left him behind at their 'command center' while the other SG members were off gallivanting with the local jaffa. He looked over the map on the table again. It didn't present anything new, or provide special insight on their rather slapdash plan.

_At least we know SG1 is all right. I'm sure Col. O'Neill won't let the doc keep him from joining us for very long when they finally get back._ He snorted in amusement as he pictured that confrontation.

"Lieutenant Samson has reached his destination." Major Davis reported.

"Very good. That means Captain Morrow is the only one left."

"CaptainMorrow has the most critical job if we are to succeed, MajorGriff." Kintu spoke up from the other side of the table.

"We are aware of that. As is Captain Morrow. Since his position is also the most difficult to get to undetected we have allowed time for extra precautions on his part. This isn't our first infiltration into enemy territory." Griff kept his tone firm as he answered. The tension in the room notched up as he held the gaze of the grim jaffa across from him. While the jaffa had provided all the information they requested and were eager to help they were dubious about the SG's ability to contribute. Kintu in particular was the least able to disguise his doubt in the SG team members.

Griff understood the jaffa's concerns. He had many of the same concerns about the jaffa. Well, that wasn't quite accurate. He was concerned with how well the jaffa would be able to mesh with the his men. Especially in any situation that might require impromptu decisions. There was nothing more dangerous in sticky tactical situations than mixed signals. Unfortunately those were all too common when two different groups with little in common worked together with inadequate preparation. Griff breathed in deeply and continued with conviction.

"Captain Morrow is very good at his job. He has another ten minutes before our window of opportunity closes for today. More than enough time." Amazingly he managed to keep any doubt from coloring his words. Kintu met his eyes levelly. Then he nodded and the tension in the room dropped to a more manageable level. Five more minutes went by and the radio Major Davis held clicked twice, paused and clicked three more times. Davis smiled in relief.

"That would be Captain Morrow signaling he's in position and ready to go."

"Thank you Major. Very well, give him the go ahead." Griff said. Davis nodded once and repeated the pattern back. Considering what each team had to do all communication was reduced to nonverbal. Harder to hear perhaps, but safer. Not ten seconds later the explosion could be heard in the distance. Kintu smiled in satisfaction. From their vantage point they could see the smoke billowing up from the detonation. The jaffa held a pair of binoculars awkwardly as he assessed the situation.

"Your CaptainMorrow did well. The jaffa are converging on the area." Kintu said. Griff didn't answer. He was looking through his own binoculars. Aside from the timing the initial explosion was the easy part of Captain Morrow's job. He wasn't very happy with the number of jaffa he could see. This was definitely not a case of more is better. Regardless, the mission was set. All he could do now was trust in his people. Griff gave a quick side glance at the formal jaffa. And hope their allies were as well informed as they claimed to be.

Major Davis stood at his side, radio in hand. Ferretti had been the one to suggest the various series of clicks as their method of communication. Verbal communication would be too dangerous considering where they were. Ferretti had come up with unique 'call signs', as it were, for each team. The call signs, along with a second set of clicks would allow those at base camp to keep abreast of the mission.

The mission called for each member of the SGC to be paired up with one of the jaffa. This way they could split up and have a much better chance of retrieving everything they might need. Major Ferretti was with Ri'ku, Lieutenant Samson with Telman. SG9 had provided the other two. Lieutenant Carlowe was with Ki're and Major Tyrell was with Shinto. Captain Morrow was the only one without a partner. This made the stealth aspect of his mission easier, but the personal risk went up far too much for Griff's liking. Unfortunately there was no other option in the short time span they were working with.

Morrow had the most difficult, crucial and dangerous part of the plan. He got the joy of playing the distraction, a deadly game of cat and mouse. However, they'd recruited Morrow from black ops and Griff took some comfort in the fact that Morrow reminded him, strongly at times, of a younger O'Neill. He was distracted from his musings by Davis.

"Lt. Carlowe has made it inside the perimeter." Davis said, marking down the conformation on his list. As he did so another series of clicks sounded, followed almost immediately by the next.

"Major Ferretti and Major Tyrell are also inside." A few more moments passed and Davis relayed the same message for Major Samson. Griff took a deep breath. From the moment of the first explosion the timing for Morrow was critical. Using a series of explosions, gunshots, and even being seen Morrow would be performing an intricate dance with the native jaffa. The next few hours were going to be very stressful to say the least. However it was necessary that the attention remain on him so the four teams could pilfer the keep unobstructed.

A second set of explosions sounded. Griff smiled grimly, _right on time_. He settled into a parades rest stance. His job now was to wait. Wait and look cool and confident. His men were all professional and the jaffa had inside Intel. It was all up to them.

As it should be.

* * *

Captain Morrow careened around the corner and dived behind the nearest pillar. He froze. He didn't even breathe as the jaffa who had been hot on his tail barreled past. Aside from a few bruises and a graze from a staff weapon on his shoulder he was unharmed. Winded, sore and high on adrenaline, but fine. As he let his breathing slow he heard the soft distinct sound of his radio clicking the signal for base camp. Three clicks followed shortly after.

After ensuring that the area was clear he pushed himself back up and headed quickly to his next destination. Three clicks meant that three of the four teams had signaled back to base that they were finished and outside the danger zone. It also meant that it was time for him to head out himself. The sole remaining team should be heading out as well.

It took him just over twenty minutes to reach the perimeter of the designated danger zone. His presence had been marked by bullet holes and blast zones. Nothing gave him away at the moment though as he sat motionless in the corner of the roof. The final signal, four clicks, had not been given. At this time his job was complete. The remaining team knew the risks and the expectations. He was under orders to leave at this point.

It rankled him though. The thought of leaving before knowing that everyone was out or being carried out. So instead he sat still. Waited.

He was up and moving a few minutes later. It wasn't the final signal from his radio that had him moving.

It was gunfire.

* * *

Lieutenant Carlowe swore vehemently as the blast slammed home where his head had just been. Swiftly he unclipped a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it blindly in the direction the shots were coming from.

"Tell me you know another way out of here. This location looks a mite tricky to navigate." Carlowe shouted at his companion. Ri'ku fired off several shots from his staff weapon before answering.

"This was our back up route Lieutenant. We will have to go back the way we came."

"That's insane. There is no way we'll survive trying to fight our way back through the jaffa in the keep. Especially with a second group of hostiles right behind." He shouted back, instinctively keeping up a steady rhythm of suppression fire. Carlowe had thought he was a bit fond of the young jaffa he'd been paired with. He'd been tickled pink when he got him to stop using both his title and name.

Now, as he ducked even lower as blasts slammed into the wall just above his head he glowered at his unruffled companion. Whatever decision they were going to make they had to make it soon. More jaffa would show up if they just sat there and then they wouldn't have any hope. Forward or back, those were their options. Unfortunately forward was...blocked.

He risked a brief foray out from behind cover in the hopes of seeing some way they could get out of this. Ki're shouted in what might have been alarm and fired with one hand as he lunged to the side and dragged Carlowe back under cover. Carlowe shrugged at Ki're when he was safely out of the open. He stopped the smile at finally making Ki're lose his cool. Now was not the time. He threw another grenade and sighed. Ki're was right. Fighting their way back was their only option. Just as he was about to say so out loud they were interrupted by an explosion. The two looked at each other, twin expressions of confusion on their faces. The sound had been too loud for a grenade and it had also come from the location where the jaffa were shooting them.

Gunfire followed the explosion and the weapons fire dwindled quickly down to nothing. The silence that reigned afterward was surreal. Cautiously they moved out from behind their cover. Carlowe managed not to jump at the voice that spoke up, as though from thin air.

"No offense but now is not the time for a siesta. 'Sides, smoking ruins was so last year."

"Screw you Morrow. Shouldn't you be swinging from trees about now?" Carlowe sniped back.

"We don't leave people behind." Morrow's voice answered back, somber. The tone lightened considerably on his next comment. "Now, unless you've invited some jaffa who I'm pretty sure don't know the two step I say we blow this popsicle stand."

"Is the path ahead clear Captain?" Ki're asked. He hadn't followed most of the conversation. The Tau'i had a tendency to speak in odd phrases that had no connection the situation. However, he had understood the need to vacate the area.

"At the moment, so let's hop to it. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs." Morrow stood from where he'd been hidden and began to lead the way out of the keep. Ki're looked puzzled but Carlowe anticipated the question and spoke before the jaffa could.

"I'll explain it all later. I'll cover our six." Carlowe indicated that Ki're should go next. Ki're nodded and moved out, that last expression was one he'd already had explained to him. He looked forward to continued relations with the Tau'ri. There was so much to learn.

* * *

"Lt. Carlowe and Captain Morrow are out. That makes everyone." Davis reported, putting the radio down next to his now completed list. Griff breathed out in relief. After the third team, Major Ferretti's, had reported in Morrow should have followed not long after. Carlowe should have reported in around the same time.

Instead all three of the other teams had made it back to the main base camp before Morrow and Carlowe reported in. Griff had been getting worried. Not that it showed. A good commander never let it show in public. He'd never had an issue with showing a little happy relief however. He shook his head and looked over at Davis. Whatever had delayed them was over and done. He'd get the full story at the debriefing.

"Alright folks, pack up. Let's get back to base. Once everyone is back we'll debrief." Griff ordered. Within ten minutes the temporary command area was packed up and the small group was headed back to case camp.

_Step 1 complete._ Griff thought to himself. _Step 2 to be determined._


End file.
